


Awakening: Son of Skywalker

by rejectedandywarholart, the_adequate_pretender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finn Skywalker, Finn-centric, Finnrey, Force-Sensitive Finn, Kylo Ren and Finn are related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Manipulative Kylo Ren, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, finnrey smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedandywarholart/pseuds/rejectedandywarholart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_adequate_pretender/pseuds/the_adequate_pretender
Summary: The Resistance is quietly rebuilding itself after its devastating loss to the First Order. Finn is called on by General Organa to take on a prominent position of leadership within the Resistance, while struggling with his Force Sensibility that seems to be strengthening and growing beyond his control with each passing day. Meanwhile, he and Rey are trying to navigate their blossoming relationship in the middle of a war and with everything threatening to boil over, Finn is doing his best to be the "Big Deal" everyone sees him as and hold it together. But Kylo, now more powerful than ever, has set his sights on Finn and his connection to Luke Skywalker to bring the Jedi Master and the Resistance down once and for all.*Canon Divergence*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the_adequate_pretender and myself wanted to do a Finn Skywalker fic, so here it is! We always talked about wanting to explore the parallels between Kylo and Finn and how personally Kylo seemed to take Finn's defection in TFA. And since they got no interaction in The Last Jedi (rian johnson retire bitch!), we've set the events to just after what went down in TLJ. It's Finn/ finnrey centric, lots of angst, lots of finnrey love, and of course family reunions that will be easy on nobody.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Luke is alive and well in this fic.

“I _need a pilot. I need a pilot. I need a pilot.”_

It was the all-consuming thought in FN-2187’s head and he willed his hands not to shake as he handed his blaster off to Officer Nix for inspection. He needed to get off the _Finalizer_ as soon as possible. Even though Eighty-Seven had grown up thinking that he had been given the privilege to fight for what was right in the galaxy and to bring order and peace to all those who inhabit it… he had always questioned, deep down, if what the First Order was doing _was_ what was right for the galaxy. He was always able to swallow those questions and keep fighting the good fight.

Until the village…and Slip…oh gods, Slip…

Those people were defenseless. They posed no threat. They were not Rebels…and they had been ordered to death without a second thought. That was not right. He knew that. Eighty-Seven _knew_ that. And in that moment, it was like something snapped inside him, some hold on him had been broken and then he felt this _**energy**_. It was everywhere. A brilliant, overwhelming, energy.

It was clear to him that he wasn’t the only one who noticed. Kylo Ren had noticed. He remembered the fear that coursed through him as Ren stood frighteningly still, amongst the chaos, and glared at him. And then of course, Eighty-Seven assumed that if Kylo could see something was off, so could everyone else, and therefore he did not know how much time he had before this energy that was surrounding him became too distracting.

“ _I need a pilot._ ”

“This will be returned to you shortly, FN-2187.” Nix announced dryly. “Dismissed.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Eighty-Seven turned and walked briskly towards the corridor.

xx

Kylo Ren stormed the bridge of the _Finalizer_ , causing General Hux and Captain Phasma, who were speaking quietly amongst each other to jump to attention.

“Who is he?” Kylo demanded.

“Who are you referring to, Ren?” Hux snarled.

“The Stormtrooper.”

“There are almost eight thousand stormtrooper aboard this ship, you’re going to have to be more specific-,” Kylo’s hand clenched at his side and he watched Hux try to finish his snide remark, only to find it impossible to catch a breath, let alone speak.

“The one who wasn’t firing on the village,” Kylo growled at him before turning his attention toward Phasma. “I assume you know which one I’m talking about?”

“Of course, sir.” Phasma replied, trying her best to hide the unsteadiness in her voice while Hux gasped for air beside her. “FN-2187—,”

“I want all information on him ready for me when I return from interrogating the prisoner, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

He turned his attention to Hux, who was turning the slightest tinge of purple. “I’ll be meeting with the Supreme Leader, shortly. There will be no need for your presence.” Kylo released him, and without waiting for any form of comprehension, stormed out.

xx

“He is one of my top prospects. He consistently scores the highest marks in his squadron, he is an expert marksman and his leadership qualities are overwhelmingly evident—,” There was pride in Phasma’s voice as she rattled off the accomplishments of FN-2187. That irritated Kylo for many reasons, one of them being that all _that_ information was holographically displayed in front of him.

“I can read, Phasma,” Kylo cut her off. “…and I don’t care about any of that,”

“Sir—,”

“Where is he from? Where did we take him from?” He asked.

Phasma scrolled though the information of Eighty-Seven’s stats and assessments before pausing. “There.” She pointed. “It says we retrieved him from a planet called _Pasher_ , located on the Inner Rim.”

“His parents?”

“It is believed that he was the child of a woman known as Nakari Kelen—,”

And suddenly, it seemed like everything was clicking into place. _Nakari Kelen_. He had only ever heard that name a handful of times growing up, and there was always another name that often followed.

 Kylo wondered if… Could it be possible?

“Sir?” Phasma’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“I want to speak to this Stormtrooper.” Kylo said.

“Of course, sir.” Phasma nodded.

xx

Nines returned to the barracks with Eighty-Seven’s blaster.

“Thanks,” Eighty-Seven said. Nines nodded as he moved to his bunk which was just above Slip’s. Nines used Slip’s bed as a boost to get up onto his own, something he never did before. It caused wrinkles and a faint boot print to appear on the formerly pristine and neat thin sheet.

“Hey!” Eighty-Seven jump up. “…have some respect.”

Nines glared at him. “He’s dead.” Nines jumped down from his bunk. “There is nothing to respect.”

Eighty-Seven reacted without thinking and shoved Nines backward. “He was our friend!”

“Friend?!” Nines growled.

“Hey!” Zeros, having just entered the room in time, got between them. “Cut it out!” Anger was coursing through Eighty-Seven at Nines callousness. Sure, Stormtroopers died everyday…but the four of them had been training together for years. Why was he the only one affected by Slip’s death?!

“Eighty-Seven, Ren’s looking for you.”

Those words made his blood run cold. “What?”

“I said Ren’s looking for you. Phasma told me to tell you to report to his quarters immediately.” Zeros repeated.

Eighty-Seven swallowed. “I thought he was busy with the prisoner?”

“The pilot spilled everything. He’s done with him.” Zeros said.

_Pilot._

“ _I need a pilot._ ”

“Is he dead? The pilot?”

“No, probably wishes he was though.” Zeros said, settling onto his bunk. “Anyway, I wouldn’t anger Ren. He’s not in a very good mood, I hear. Nearly choked out General Hux on the bridge.”

xx

Kylo Ren was not a patient man, and after sitting in his quarters and staring at the door, awaiting the arrival of FN-2187 for perhaps fifteen minutes, he had decided he’d had enough and was going to collect the Stormtrooper himself.

He stood and took two steps toward the door before three rapid knocks at the door halted him. “Come in,” He said.

The door slid open and Phasma and the Stormtrooper stepped in. “FN-2187, sir.”

“Thank you, Phasma. That will be all.”

“I don’t mind waiting, sir.” Phasma announced. Kylo looked at her. She probably assumed he was going to harm her prized Trooper, and given his track record of often taking his frustration out on her subordinates, he couldn’t blame her. He was almost sympathetic to her worries. Almost.

“Get out.”

Phasma nodded reluctantly. “Yes, sir.”

Once she had left the room, Ren stood face to face with FN-2187. He could feel the Force surrounding the two of them. It was weaker in the Trooper, untrained and raw…but awake nonetheless.

“Remove your helmet.” He ordered. Kylo would know. He would know as soon as this Stormtrooper revealed his face whether this man was who he thought he was. He would see it in his eyes. He could feel it.

But the Trooper hesitated. And Kylo Ren _wasn’t_ a patient man.

“The helmet! Take it off, that is an order!” He spat. FN-2187 flinched at his tone and quickly yanked the helmet off his head.

He was unsure of what this Nakari Kelen looked like, he _was_ sure that FN-2187 must have looked more like her but he didn’t have to look for more than a few seconds to see the eyes of Luke Skywalker, to _know_ , that presumably the only child of the famed Jedi Master was standing right in front of him.

His cousin.

Yet another with Darth Vader’s blood coursing through his veins, stood before him, a lowly Stormtrooper. This man had no idea who he was or the kind of power he _could_ possibly posses.

Kylo’s first instinct was to strike him down. He could draw his saber right now and run it through him before he would have the chance to react. Kill Luke Skywalker’s son. The hand beside his lightsaber twitched.

“ _What a waste that would be…I’m ashamed you even entertained the idea._ ” Is what Snoke would say. “ _You have the only other descendant of Darth Vader in front of you and all you can think to do is kill him?_ ”

Kylo watched FN-2187’s eyes flicker down to where his hand hovered above his lightsaber. He could feel the fear rolling off him. Kylo paused, clenched his jaw and removed his own helmet.

xx

“Permission to speak, Lord Ren?” Eighty-Seven asked after a moment, when he was sure Ren wasn’t going to ignite his weapon and cut him open with it.

“Yes.”

 Eighty-Seven cleared his throat. “Is this about the village, sir?”

Kylo blinked. “I noticed you didn’t fire your weapon, like you were ordered to.”

“Yes, I-I froze, sir. I don’t know why I did, but I am deeply sorry for my misconduct. It won’t happen again.” FN-2187 said.

Kylo nodded. “If you were sent to reconditioning, we could make sure that sort of thing never happened again.”

Eighty-Seven’s jaw clenched. Reconditioning didn’t work on him. It never did.

“I understand, sir.”

“But it wouldn’t work, would it?” Kylo smirked.

Eighty-Seven remained silent. How did he know? Was Ren reading his mind? He attempted to keep thoughts of desertion tucked away to the best of his ability.

“I don’t know what you mean.” The Trooper shrugged.

“Reconditioning doesn’t work on people like us…” Kylo explained.

Finn shook his head, still not understanding. “People like us?”

“The Force would always find a way.” Kylo said. “It wouldn’t matter how many times they reconditioned you. You would never truly be a Stormtrooper. You could never conform to that standard of mediocrity.”

“Sir…the Force?”

“That energy…that _power_ you feel coursing through you…that’s the Force. A gift with unlimited possibilities that has awakened in you. You could do great things with it.” Eighty-Seven can see the gears turning in Ren’s head, he was thinking, piecing his thoughts together. “But, you would need someone to teach you. I could teach you.”

FN-2187 is speechless. He doesn’t know what to say or how to process the information being presented to him.

xx

“ _You’ll scare him off._ ”

This Trooper was clearly overwhelmed by the information he had been presenting to him. And it frustrated Kylo, that this Stormtrooper was not jumping at the chance to be trained by him, a Knight of Ren. But he did his best not to let his irritation show.

“I understand your apprehension.” Kylo nodded. “But trust me when I say this. You were destined for this. There is pure, untapped potential running through you, and when used properly…when trained by the right teacher, it could bring forth a real change for the better. We could stand by the Supreme Leader’s side as a new era of peace and order is ushered over the galaxy.”

The Trooper flinched at his words.

“Peace and order…” FN-2187 repeated and shut his eyes for a moment.

“Yes.”

The Trooper’s eyes opened and Kylo saw that they were filled with certainty. “Of course, Lord Ren. It would be an honour.”

Kylo smirked, satisfied with himself.

“Could we start tomorrow?”

“First thing in the morning.” He nodded. “I’ll let Phasma know you that you are no longer her responsibility and to relieve you of all duties you’ve been assigned.”

“Thank you, sir.”

xx

Petty Officer Thannison watched as the TIE fighter tore free and flew towards the ship’s exit.

“Sir! We have an unsanctioned departure in Bay Two!” Thannison announced.

Colonel Kaplan marched over in time to see the TIE fighter fly out into space.

“Alert General Hux. And stop that fighter!” He barked.

xx

“Have you located the droid?” Snoke glared down at his apprentice. The Supreme Leader was intimidating enough in person, but to see him dozens of feet tall, even in holo form only added to his uneasy presence.

“No.” Kylo replied.

The Supreme Leader sighed. “You continue to disappoint me, I see.”

“We’ve sent a team down to scour Jakku for the droid, but it will not matter to me if they find the it or not. We hardly need the droid at this point. I have discovered something better.”

“Well, let’s hear it.”

And just as Kylo Ren was about to reveal to the Supreme Leader that he had Luke Skywalker’s son, a Vader _descendant_ , and would soon be training him as a Knight of Ren, something that should for sure earn him respect in the eyes of his mentor…General Hux burst in.

“I thought I was clear before, Hux!” Kylo snapped.

“I’ve come to inform you that your prisoner has escaped, thanks to the help of one of our own.” Hux spat.

Kylo’s fist clenched, an attempt to not throw a tantrum in front of Snoke. “Who?”

“A Stormtrooper.”

Xx


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't enough sorrys in the world to express how horrible we feel about taken seven goddamn months to update this fic. Truth be told, this story has so many moving parts, and after editing it down from 12K words that contained far too much TFA and TLJ we've finally found a happy medium in which we can show some events from the movies an how they altered with Finn being a Skywalker. 
> 
> Also this is getting more angst-y than we thought it would. Sorry in advance lol.

It was when the remaining members of the resistance had settled into their own little respective corners of the _Falcon_ to rest, that the events of the last week and a half had finally washed over him. As he stood quietly in an unoccupied corridor waiting for Rey to be relieved from piloting duties and sipping a mug of weak caf, Finn realized that it was the first time in a while that he had been alone with his thoughts.

He’d almost died twice in a little more than a week.

And that was fine. Both times he had been fighting for people he cared about, for a cause he believed in. It was fine. For as long as he could remember, he had been trained to lay down his life for someone else. He had been told there was honour in it, in sacrificing everything for something bigger than yourself.

He wasn’t looking for honour; he was trying to do the right thing. And if he had… _died_ …it would have been okay. That was what Finn rationalized in his head. But he managed to narrowly avoid death both times, thanks to outside intervention, and was now left with the memories of his life flashing before his eyes…

…Of his back being slashed open with a lightsaber and flying toward certain death in busted speeder…

Suddenly, it was like he was on Crait again. The salt beneath his feet, Poe in his ear demanding that he turn around…

His hands trembled, caf sloshed over the sides of the mug. Finn blinked a few times and shook his head. He took a few more sips of his drink and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to focus on something else. He couldn’t. All he could see was the bright, blinding light of the canon as it charged with energy, ready to blast through the salt mine and kill the people Finn had come to care for.

 He looked around the empty corridor and tried to take a few steadying breaths but found it hard to get enough oxygen in his lungs to do so. He dropped the mug, barely registering the sound of it clattering against the floor as the hand that was holding his caf a moment ago clawed at his tunic.

Why couldn’t he breath suddenly?

He felt beads of sweat form on his forehead and quickly wiped them away with the hand that wasn’t tugging at his shirt.

“ _I need to find Kalonia_!” Finn thought.

He managed to stumble a few feet in the opposite direction before two hands grasped his shoulders to steady him. It was the General.

There was a look of deep concern on her face as she held onto Finn.

“I need…I…” Finn gasped.

“Finn, listen to me.” She commanded calmly. “I need you to sit down. Alright?”

Finn blinked and wiped the sweat from his eyes, trying to focus on her.

“S-sit down?”

“Yes. Sit down with me.”

                                                            

* * *

 

                                                               **TFA**  

“ _General Organa!” Poe called out. Finn followed him close behind. The woman, who Finn assumed was the General in question, turned at her name._

_“General, I’m sorry to interrupt. This is Finn.” Poe pointed toward him. General Organa nodded._

_“Yes, I…” She paused as her eyes wandered over Finn’s face. His brow furrowed in confusion. He was starting to feel slightly self conscious under her gaze, so he cleared his throat and offered his hand._

_“It’s nice to meet you, General.” Finn said._

_“Finn…what you did was incredibly brave, defecting from the First Order and saving this man’s life-,”_

_“Thank you, but my friend was taken.” Finn felt a cold, empty feeling wash over him as he recalled watching Rey be carried away by Kylo Ren. As much as he wanted to leave and get as far away from the First Order as possible, he couldn’t leave Rey; he_ wouldn’t _leave Rey._

_General Organa nodded. “I heard about the girl, I’m so sorry.”_

_“I need to go get her.” He said._

_“I know. We will help you in any way we can, but first we need every bit of information you can give us.”_

                                                           

* * *

 

“Breathe deeply…in and out…that’s it.” Leia coached Finn, as the former stormtrooper sat with his knees tucked to his chest while the General’s hand rubbed comforting circles on his back. She was careful to avoid the raised skin of his scar after he had flinched when she accidentally brushed against it earlier. “You are safe here. You’re amongst people who care about you and who will protect you.”

They had been sitting on the floor of the corridor for at least five minutes and in that time,  Leia had managed to get Finn to take full breaths again. The sweat on his body began to cool, it made him shiver.

When he felt like he wasn’t going to pass out anymore, he said: “I don’t know what happened,”

“You’ve been through so much, more than one should after waking from a coma. Your body hasn’t had a chance to properly rest and recover. It’s understandable that you’ve become overwhelmed.” Leia explained. He turned to her.

“Thank you, General,”

 “Leia.”

“Leia,” He repeated, and the General gave him a soft smile. Then frowned as she searched his face.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked.

Leia shut her eyes. “Nothing, it’s just…when I look at you, I can’t help but be reminded of someone.”

Finn nodded. “Someone good I hope?”

The General looked as though she wanted to say something, as if the words were just on the tip of her tongue, but the footsteps that they heard approaching captured their attention. Leia stood and offered Finn her hand as they both got to their feet.

Rey rounded the corner and smiled when she caught sight of Finn, but it quickly disappeared when she took in his appearance and the dented mug of caf by his feet. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Finn answered quickly, looking between Leia and Rey. “I – um…the General – I mean Leia and I were just talking and I spilled –,”

“Finn why don’t you and Rey go get some rest. It’s been a long day for everyone and I’m sure you both could benefit from some sleep?” Leia interjected.

“Sure, yeah. I’ll just clean this up first.” Finn went to pick up the mug.

“It’s alright, Finn. Just go rest.” The General insisted. “Goodnight.”

Rey held her hand out to him and Finn took it without hesitation. “Goodnight, Leia.” Rey said as she led Finn down the corridor. Finn spared a glance over his shoulder and the General offered him a comforting smile.

                                                                  

* * *

 

Kylo stood quietly, eyes trained on the very space that Snoke’s holo once occupied only little more than a week ago. In the same room that Snoke often mocked or belittled him or accused him of being nothing more than a weak man whose attachment to his father held him back from being great.

What a difference a matter of days could make.

                                                               

* * *

 

                                                                    **TFA**

_Kylo was free._

_He’d done it, broken free of the one thing that was holding him back from accessing his true potential, severed his final tie to the Light. He looked down to where he plunged his saber into his father’s chest and then back into his eyes. Eyes that were filled with so much hurt and sadness that Kylo was taken aback that he didn’t feel even the slightest twinge of remorse._

_Instead, he felt power, true power._

_“I’m going to rule the galaxy, dad.” He nodded, watched his father take his final few breathes. “…and I’m going to use Luke Skywalker’s son to do it.”_

_Realization replaced the hurt in his father’s eyes, despite how fast life was fading from them. Still, Han managed to gasp: “It’s h-him.”_

_Kylo said nothing, instead choosing to retract his saber and gently shove his father’s stunned body off the narrow bridge._

_Suddenly, he heard the anguished shouts and sobs from above. Then, he heard the familiar Wookie cry and a blast from a bowcaster had pierced his side. Clutching his now fresh wound, Kylo looked above him for Chewbacca and ended up looking directly into the enraged eyes of FN-2187._

                                                            

* * *

 

“I thought I told you not to bother me, Hux.” Kylo said as he heard the footsteps of his subordinate approaching behind him. Kylo turned. He was sure he hadn’t ever seen such a cold glare fixed on Hux’s face before.

“What’s your plan, Ren?” Hux asked.

Kylo snarled. “Address me as you should,”

He was sure he could hear Hux grinding his teeth from where he stood. “Hux, I want you to know that you don’t matter to me. I’m not Snoke. I don’t even want you around to amuse me. The fact that you still stand before me breathing is the highest form of gratitude that I can extend to you,” Kylo took a few threatening steps forward. Hux attempted to distance himself but using the Force, Kylo held him in place. “So if your life is something that _you_ value; address me as you should.”

Hux swallowed and looked away nervously. “ _Supreme Leader_ Ren, I am obligated to ask how you would like to proceed moving forward?”

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked as he turned away from Hux and released him from his hold.

Hux tried to hide the annoyance in his voice. “With Starkiller destroyed and more than an ideal amount of our fleet being lost in the fight against the resistance, I need to know what our next move is against them. We need an adequate amount of time to prepare – ,”

“Nothing,” Kylo replied.

“Nothing?!”

“Yes, you’re going to do nothing.” Kylo repeated.

“Supreme Leader – ,”

“When I say nothing, Hux, I mean you’re going to do what you’ve always done.” Kylo began as he slowly circled the seething General. “Train your stormtroopers, oversee the construction of our new fleet and continue to quietly establish our presence across the galaxy.”

“The resistance is at their weakest, if we could just find their location they would be finished –,” Hux argued. Kylo clenched his fist and prevented Hux from anything else. He came to stand in front of him and raised his fist, slowly lifting Hux off the ground.

“You and your pathetic excuse for an army are not to make a single move against the resistance until I give you permission, is that understood?” Kylo questioned.

Hux nodded frantically, clawing at his neck. Kylo dropped him and Hux fell to his knees gasping for air.

“Those are _your_ orders. I will handle everything else.” Kylo said. “I plan on taking a different approach. And before you ask, you’re on a need to know basis.”

The new Supreme Leader kneeled to Hux’s level. “Which means when I need you to know, you’ll know.”

“Yes, sir.” Hux gasped. Kylo stood. Reluctantly, Hux asked. “Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime, Supreme Leader?”

“Get someone in here to redecorate.” Kylo said, looking around the room. “And tell them to go easy on the red.”

He caught Hux rolling his eyes but decided to let it slide. “Yes, sir.”

Hux turned and prepared to leave.

“And Hux?”

Hux stopped but did not turn to the Supreme Leader.

“Yes?”

“I’ll need my ship prepared for tomorrow morning. I’ll be visiting a planet called _Pasher_. It’s a desert planet so I want a squadron of no more than four sandtroopers.” Kylo said.

“Yes, sir.” Then Hux turned to him. “What is on _Pasher_?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

                                                                     

* * *

 

There were no bunks free, but Finn and Rey managed to nab a spare blanket and find an empty storage unit that allowed them enough room to stretch their legs out and rest their backs against the cold wall. They could have taken to sleeping in the main part of the ship like almost everyone else but they had yet to be alone with one another since finding each other again.

They left the door open and sat shoulder to shoulder, with their fingers intertwined beneath the blanket. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Rey asked. “You didn’t look so good a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, I…” Finn shook his head. “I think I’m just still trying to wrap my head around everything. I think maybe I’m just having trouble processing some stuff.”

“A lot has happened,” Rey said.

Finn chuckled dryly. “You can say that again,” He looked at her and smiled. “I like your hair, by the way. I mean I liked it before too, but this is nice.”

Rey grinned and with the faint light of the corridor, Finn could see a faint blush rise on her cheeks.

 “Your hair always looks nice.” Finn added.

Rey cleared her throat. “How’s your back?”

“Oh! It’s…” Finn hadn’t given much thought to it over the past few days. There just seemed to be so many other things that had taken importance over it. It had felt alright when he had first woken up. He had been able to walk around and keep up with everyone else, so Finn assumed that his back for, all intents and purposes, was healed. “…fine. I’m okay,”

“You’re sure?” Rey asked, not entirely convinced, if the look on her face was anything to go by.

“Yes, I swear. It’s fine.” He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Rey shook her head. “It’s just that on Starkiller, I thought I lost you for sure. I mean, you were barely breathing – ,”

“I know.” Finn hadn’t meant to cut her off but he didn’t want to think of Starkiller at the moment. The thought of it made his pulse quicken. “But I’m here, now. I’m with you and you’re with me and I just feel like…”

“…like something in the galaxy has finally gone right?”

“Yeah.” Finn said. “When I saw you on Crait, it was like I couldn’t get to you fast enough.”

Rey sighed and let her head drop onto his shoulder. “You helped me move those rocks, you know…”

Finn frowned. “Rey,”

“You’re force sensitive, Finn. You know it. Even Master Luke knows it.”

                                                            

* * *

 

                                                               **TLJ**

_Rey stood completely still across from the man who she for years had thought to be a myth. She could not believe it. He had sensed her presence and turned to her, pulling back his hood. He looked at her with understanding. In that moment, Rey knew that the famed Jedi Master knew why she was there. She reached into her satchel and pulled out the lightsaber tucked within it. She held it out to him._

_She could see him visibly swallow._

_“Luke Skywalker,” she began. “The galaxy needs you again.”_

_Nodding, Luke walked forward and took the lightsaber from her. He turned it over in his hands._

_“What’s your name?”_

_“I’m Rey.” She answered._

_“Where’s the other one?” He asked._

_Rey frowned. “The other one? Was I supposed to bring another lightsaber –,”_

_“No, no,” Luke smiled softly. “This is all you’ll be needing.” He said and handed it back to her. “I meant where is my other Padawan? I felt two awakenings within less than a day of each other and it’s been nothing but quiet for almost a decade. I assume there is no coincidence and that this other Force sensitive must be with you?”_

_Rey shook her head. “No one else is with me, well – there’s Chewbacca and R2-D2,” at those names, Luke’s eyes lit up. “…but the other Force sensitive being you might be taking about could be Finn.”_

_“Finn?”_

_“Yes, he’s my…he’s my friend. He’s injured and, in a coma, back at the resistance base on D’Qar. He was hurt defending me against Kylo Ren on Starkiller base, using this very lightsaber in fact –,” Rey wasn’t aware that she was speaking at a million parsecs a minute until Luke stopped her._

_“Rey,”_

_“Sorry,” She apologised. “So, you think that he can use it too? The Force?”_

_“He used this lightsaber on, Kylo Ren?” Luke asked. Rey didn’t miss the look in his eyes when he mentioned the name Kylo Ren. It was something akin to regret._

_“He managed to injure him with it.” Rey said proudly._

_“Well,” Luke began. “Regular people don’t just wield lightsabers and manage to go toe to toe with Knights of Ren, do they?”_

_“I mean I don’t know much about the Force and all that, but I’m guessing they don’t?”_

_Luke smirked. “They don’t.”_

_After a moment, Rey said: “I need to get back to him as soon as possible.”_

_“I know.” Luke nodded. “We’re going to get back to him and the resistance as soon as we can, but for right now, we have so much to learn here before we can go anywhere else.”_

_Luke brushed past her. “But first, I need to say hello to my old friends.”_

                                                            

* * *

 

“I know,” Finn said quietly.

“When we finally settle, and I bring Luke to the new base, I think you should train with us.” Rey suggested.

“I don’t know,” Finn shook his head. “We’ll see. In any case there’s too much to do right now for me to even entertain the idea of Jedi training.”

“Just don’t rule it out,” Rey yawned. Finn looked down to see her eyes drifting shut. “…because I think you’d make an amazing Jedi.”

After a few moments, Finn heard Rey’s breathing start to even out. And then he found that his eye lids were also beginning to feel heavy. He rested his head atop hers and took comfort in the fact that she was here with him and safe. He slept properly for the first time in days.

                                                             

* * *

 

                                                                 **TLJ**

_It was quite puzzling to Luke, that a girl who could locate a missing man hidden in a secluded place in the middle of the galaxy would have such trouble finding said missing man’s extra poncho tucked away in his trunk. He had sent the girl – Rey- to grab the spare poncho a few minutes previously and she had still not returned._

_It was raining heavily but they were still going to train; much to the Jedi Master’s chagrin. He was hoping for to take the day to rest and meditate because they had been training nearly everyday since she Rey had arrived. Luke hadn’t had any padawans for years and had forgotten how much energy it took. But he knew he would have to get back into the swing of things, especially since he would apparently have to take on another padawan – who now, was in a coma but would be “fine” Rey assured him – when they returned to the Resistance base in the coming days._

_Two force sensitives awakened within a day of each other. Clearly, the Force had plans for him. The galaxy needed him again, and he would be there._

_But he still didn’t want to spend_ all day _in the rain; so he went in search of the girl._

_“Rey?” He called out, entering his small hut. “Did you find it?”_

_“Oh,” Rey jumped at her name and nearly dropped what was in her hand._

_“Careful with that!” He hadn’t meant to shout._

_“Sorry,” she apologised and offered him the stuffed tauntaun toy. “It wasn’t in the trunk.”_

_Luke couldn’t remember the last time his hands trembled, it was perhaps when he last had held the toy, as he was hastily packing his things after deciding that self imposed exile was the best course of action for him, and he had lingered on the toy for a moment. That moment was enough to allow crippling emotions to wash over him; enough to make his hands tremble._

_And that moment was no different from then._

_Luke had learned over the years that grief never really ended, he just started to react to it differently._

_He took the toy from her and said. “I must have moved it.”_

_After a pause, Rey asked. “You had children?”_

_Big eyes and chubby brown cheeks flashed across his vision._

_Her question was innocent. She couldn’t have known not to ask those questions. There were only a handful of beings in the galaxy that knew about…_ them. _But it still didn’t ease the bite in his voice when he answered her. “I had a lot of things.”_

_He wanted to apologise immediately, but she didn’t seem hurt by his tone. In fact, there was a look of understanding in her eyes._

_“You know, after so many years on Jakku, I doubt a little rain will hurt me.” She picked up the lightsaber from where it lay beside the trunk and brushed past him. “I’ll see you out there, Master Luke.”_

_Luke stayed in the hut only a little while longer before he placed the stuffed tauntaun back in the trunk and shut it. On his way out, he spotted the spare poncho by the end of his cot, he shook it off, slung it over his shoulder and left in search of his padawan._

                                                                 

* * *

 

Just as Luke had suspected, Force projecting yourself across the galaxy to psych out your power hungry and maniacal nephew _would_ make you feel like you got your ass kicked by a pack of Wampas.

He had somehow managed to make it back to his hut and collapsed on the cot, managing to sleep until just before dawn broke. When he sat up it was still dark. He heard movement outside and for a moment thought it was his padawan.

“Rey?” He called out, but quickly remembered that she had left the day before. It was one of the Lanai folk – the natives of Ahch-To – that replied back to him in their mother tongue. One of them opened the door to his hut and placed a tray of green milk and some fruit on the small table beside the door.  “Thank you,” He said as they retreated.

Luke could admit that he missed having her around. Granted, she was a bit rough around the edges, she was easy to get along with, not picky – proven by the way she would eat anything that looked halfway edible – and eager to learn. Though the Lanai were hospitable and kind, it was nice to speak to another human again.

He stood and made his way over to the tray and downed the cup of milk before devouring half the bowl of fruit in a matter of minutes. Once he found himself satiated and with enough energy, he moved around the room and slowly began to pack items away in a decent sized sack.

Rey and Chewbacca would be coming to retrieve him within the coming days. And whenever they did come, he wanted to be ready. It was time for him to leave Ahch-To. The galaxy needed him back, and more than ever his sister needed him back.

 He opened his trunk, his eyes landing on the stuffed tauntaun that Rey had found and that he had yelled at her for. He still felt bad about that. She had told him that her family had disappeared when she was young, she said they hid her on Jakku and promised to return for her when it was safe…and that they never did. Luke told her that although they didn’t come back, he was sure it wasn’t because they didn’t love her. Surely, they just wanted to assure her safety, and somewhere along the way things happened that were out of their control. That was what all parents wanted for their children. For them to be safe. And happy.

                                                          

* * *

 

                                                            **11 ABY**

_“What should we call him?”_

_. He sat across from Nakari in the med tent. She lied on her side, her arm tucked beneath her head as she fought to keep her eyes open. She had just delivered a baby after twelve hours of labour._

_He looked down to the newborn in his arms, wrapped snugly in a blanket and sleeping peacefully. He looked so much like Nakari. Luke smiled. “I don’t know,”_

_Luke’s thumb caressed a chubby cheek. His mind was all over the place. Just the day before he was tracking down a Jedi artifact on H’rrath and now he was holding his newborn son. It was so much to process._

_“My father insisted that if it was a boy that we name him after my grandfather,” Nakari said, stifling a yawn. “_ Horris _, that was his name. I told him there was no kriffing way that was happening.”_

_Luke chuckled. “I think he’s too cute to be named Horris.”_

_“I agree.” She smiled. “I’d like to give him a name before you have to leave again.” She added. Luke didn’t miss the disappointment in her voice._

_He’d been on a series of time sensitive missions for weeks now. In fact, sitting together in that tent was the longest time Luke and Nakari had spent together in the last little while. Normally, Nakari would have been right along with him, but they both agreed that being so far along in her pregnancy that she should take it easy. Although it pained him to be away, they were still in the middle of a civil war._

_“This will be my last mission for a while. Then I promise I’ll be around so much I’m sure you’ll get sick of me,”_

_“I’ll hold you to that Skywalker.” Nakari yawned again. “Well, what about your father?”_

_“Anakin?” Luke said. It crossed his mind for a moment. But the more he thought about it, the more he was against the idea. It didn’t suit the boy in his arms, and he didn’t want to place the expectations that would come with having that name on his son’s shoulders. “No,” Luke protested. “I think he should have his own name.”_

_He looked up to see Nakari had already fallen asleep, and the baby in his arms, like his mother, had drifted off as well._

_He placed the boy in the small bassinet beside the bed and crawled in behind Nakari, though there wasn’t much space, and the bed wasn’t entirely comfortable, Luke wanted to stay in that moment for as long as possible._

                                                                        

* * *

 

Jake Owen Skywalker would have been twenty-three years old that year. And after being around Rey – who was only a few years his son’s junior – it made Luke wonder what Jake would have been like.

What would he be interested in?  Would he want to be a Jedi like him?

_“My father expects him to run Kelen Biolabs when he grows up and  said that he would accept nothing less,” Nakari rolled her eyes as she rocked the four-month-old baby in her arms. “I told him that if Jake wanted he could be a moisture farmer and that he was just going to have to accept it and stop trying to plan out the future of an infant.”_

Luke laughed at the memory.

He could have been anything so long as he was happy. And safe.

But neither one of those things was for certain. He wanted so desperately to believe that somehow, his fourteen-month year old boy had survived that med centre bombing on _Pasher_. An attack that claimed the life of the woman Luke loved more than anything. He liked to imagine that somehow, he was still out there in the galaxy, living his life amongst people who cared about him. People who would be there for him. Like Luke should have been. In his quest to make the galaxy safe for his child, so that he could have a choice in what kind of a life he wanted to live – be that Jedi Knight or a moisture farmer – he had let him slip through his fingers.

There was only one thing he found comfort in, and that was if his son had perished with his mother that day on _Pasher_ ; his two greatest loves were together, and nothing could hurt them anymore.

                                                            

* * *

 

_The village burned around him, his ears were filled with a mix of screams and blaster fire and then a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned to see Kylo Ren and several other Knights of Ren behind him. And it was then that Finn realized he too was dressed in the same onyx robes. Kylo then pointed straight ahead and commanded:_

_“Take them out,”_

_And it was if his body and his mind were two separate units, because even though his mind screamed no, as soon as the words had left Kylo Ren’s mouth, Finn found himself marching toward the scrambling villagers. His weapon ignited in his hands – a lightsaber of violent red – and he raised it, prepared to strike –_

_“Finn,”_

Rey’s voice pulled him out.

He awoke with her hands cradling his face. It was a horrible feeling to wake up crying. He hadn’t done it since he was a child, but he hated it just the same. He reached up and wiped his tears away, now able to see that Rey had been crying too _._

“Nightmare?” She sniffled.

“Yeah,” He blinked. “Are you alright?”

She chuckled dryly. “Nightmare.”

He pulled his hand from her grasp and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She leaned into him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked.

“Maybe some other time,” Finn replied.

“Finn? Rey?” They heard Poe call out. He appeared in the doorway seconds later. “Hey – you guys okay?”

“Yeah, we’re alright.” Finn answered, speaking for the both himself and Rey.

Though he was unconvinced, Poe nodded. “Okay, if you say so.”

“Something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. We’ve actually got some good news for the first time in a while.” Poe said, “The General’s found us a new base.” He announced. “Rey, I need you and Chewie to set course for _Beitella Six_ , right away.”

“Of course, I’ll be right there.” Rey said. Reluctantly she removed herself from Finn’s arms and they both got to their feet.

Poe turned to leave. “Oh and Finn?”

“Yeah?”

“Rose woke up, she’s asking for you buddy.” Poe finished and took off down the corridor.

“Okay,” Finn nodded. Then he turned to Rey. “I’ll see you soon?”

He couldn’t be quite sure, but he felt the smile she gave him was forced. “Yeah…of course, I’ll see you soon.”

Finn stood there for a moment longer, debating on whether he should do what he wanted to do in that moment. Eventually, he said to himself “ _Kriff it all_ ” and leaned forward to press a kiss to Rey’s forehead.

And he knew when he left her that her smile was genuine.  

                                                           

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no love triangles or rivalries for men in this fic. Don't worry. It's tacky and overdone and neither one of us is into it.
> 
> Feedback is awesome and much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Nakari Kelen is from the book "Heir to the Jedi", which neither one of us has read so we're taking some liberties with the timeline and the character. 
> 
> Anyway, if you guys like this, please do not be afraid to leave any comments or kudos, as they are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
